Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in
by EleanorClarke1D
Summary: Shy, geeky schoolgirl, Frankie, finds her life turned upside down when the love of her life, Niall Horan, becomes a new student at her school. But will everyone approve of this 'love affair' ? One Direction related story.
1. Chapter 1

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~  
>Chapter 1:<p>

Monday 3rd September, 7:14am.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* As if it wasn't time already... I reach my hand across to the cabinet, searching to switch my alarm off, while my eyes come into focus.

" I hate school " I mumbled under my breath, slowly followed by a fairly loud groan.

It's the first day back at school, oh how I disliked it. School was my form of a nightmare. Managing to sit up, my feet tap the cold wooden floor. I rub my eyes and search for my glasses, thoughts were rushing through my head.

"Get up, have a shower, get dressed, eat, clean teeth, pack bag.." I murmered.

I wrapped a blanket around my body and shuffled towards the bathroom, time to get showered. After that it was the typical pre-school order. Once I finished packing my bag, I was ready to go.

" You scrub up nicely! " my mum shouted as she peered through the kitchen door, not that there was much of a change from last year.

Black blazer, green tie, white shirt, black skirt, tights, shoes.. you get the idea. My hair was left natural and wavy, and a nice deep red colour too. My make up was barely anything, just a little mascara did me and my glasses were, well, glasses.

" Frankie! Wait up! " My sister, Ellen, shouted running down the hallway.

" Can I walk with you ? "

" Yes, I suppose so ... "  
>Ellen and I are quite close, we tell each other everything. She's a great sister.<p>

" We're going now mum! " I yelled quite ferociously.  
>" Ok love, have a nice day! " She yelled back.<br>Have a nice day ? My day would be anything but nice. I mean it wasn't anything to look forward too. You see, I'm not exactly popular. I have four friends, yes, four. Theres Amy, Lydia, Olly and Louis. They are the bestest friends I could have ever wished for. I'll start with Amy, she's great. She's always there for me through thick and thin. Then theres Lydia, I've known her since I was tiny, we grew up together, we never leave eachothers side, apart from the time she spends with her 'hot shot' boyfriend Liam Payne. Ergh, he's ok.. I guess. Oh and then theres Olly and Louis, them two are like peas in a pod, and we love them in every way possible, they are both absolutely hilarious! So anyway, school was only a 10 minute walk down the road so it wasn't any hassel.

" Frankie! " two voices scream in the distance.  
>" Frankie! "<br>" What ? " ... I wasn't a morning person.  
>" Hi. "<br>" Olly, Louis! Hey guys. "  
>" Mind if we walk with you ? " Olly mumbled.<br>" Yeah, sure, no problem. " I said half asleep, but then again, no one sounded fully awake.  
>" Have you seen Amy and Lydia? " They said in unison.<br>" No, but they said that they'd meet us at school. "  
>" Ok "<br>" Hi Olly... oh and Louis. " Ellen stutered. You see, Ellen has this huge crush on Olly, she's had it for years, ever since I met him.

" Hey Ellen " Both Louis and Olly said.

The last year of school, it was bound to be nothing special, just another year, another day. But I did have new classes, and they also came along with new people. Well when I say 'new people' I really mean, people who I know, but don't technically associate with. They are what I'd like to call

' the popular kids '. Theres Harry Styles, the leader of the group, accompanied by his girlfriend Arrianne Coulsen. I guess that them two were, what you call the 'perfect couple' both extremely attractive and were noticed everywhere. Also further along the line were Harrys two best friends Zayn and Liam. Now, I know that Liam is Lydias boyfriend and I can't really judge him because I've never really spoke to him. Although Lydia does talk about him 24/7. That then leaves Zayn, not a bad guy I suppose, very good looking and his girlfriend Débora, also known as Debby. I can't wait to see how this turns out.


	2. Chapter 2

~Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both know You'd Already Win.~  
>Chapter 2.<p>

Monday 3rd September, 10:16am

Walking into my first class, art, was so nerve racking. As I scroll across the room, I find a perfect place to sit, on the middle table. No one else had turned up yet so I was own my own until Lydia, Olly and Louis arrived. Once they saw me, they came running over and each one of them sat opposite me. It was a long table seating around six people, so obviously there were two empty seats next to me. Amy unfortunatley didn't take art. She was good at it, but she was also extremely accademic.

A few more people started to pile into the classroom, then Harry, Arrianne and Liam walked in. Debby and Zayn didn't take art. Harry strutted into the classroom with a grin on his face, holding hands with Arrianne and looking for a table suitable for his standards. Liam trotted behind and came looking for Lydia. He wanted to sit next to her so Louis had to come and sit on one side of me. Not that I was complaining, I mean, he was my best friend.

After everyone had crammed into the slightly small classroom Mrs. Peters walked in. She was oh so lovely, so I didn't mind her at all. She took her seat and began to take our names, when she got a phone call from reception, shortly followed by a knock on the door. She spun accross the room on her chair and opened it. And then he walked in. This gorgeous boy, a smile that would light up any room. I got side-tracked, I had to keep focus. This boy was way out of my league, it was best that I just concentrated on my friends.

" Class, I would like you to meet Niall Horan. "  
>Niall replayed over and over again in my head. Niall Horan. What a lovely name.<br>" Niall, would you like to take a seat where you can. "  
>" Please don't sit next to me..." I thought to myself.<br>" Ok, thankyou. " And finally, out popped that beautiful Irish accent of his.

He slowly stumbled further into the room, hopelessly confused, and trying to find somewhere to sit.  
>" Niall, why don't you sit there, next to Frankie ?" She assissted him, as he had no clue.<br>" Ermmm, ok, sure. "  
>As he slid his bag underneath the desk, my eyes locked on him. His long blonde hair, big blue eyes and gorgeous smile. It took my breath away.<p>

Wait... What am I saying ? I must be ill. I couldn't like this guy. I'm not that kind of girl. Then suddenly it hit me.. he was normal. Not like me, oh no. He fitted in. I didn't. He should be over there with Harry and Arrianne. What did I get myself into.

Louis quickly nudged me out of my daze.  
>" Frankie ? " He whispered.<br>" You blanked out ..? Are you ok ? " He said with a loving smile.  
>" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired..." Obviously that was a complete lie.<br>" oh.. ok " he whispered again.

10:30am

" Ok class, lets get to work! " Mrs. Peters just finished explaining the new assignment, but I'm not going to bore you with details.

" Hey, your Frankie... right ? " I hear over my shoulder. It's Niall, he's actually talking to me.  
>" Ermmm yeah, your Niall.. right ? " I said cautiously.<p>

" yeah, I am. " He giggled. Oh my, his cute little laugh. I was falling for him left, right and center.

" So what's it like here in Manchester then ? " He said while raising his head to look directly at me.  
>" Yeah, it's ok I suppose. "<br>" Your not much of a talker are you ? "  
>" Nope... " He was right aswell, I wasn't much of a talker. In fact, I could barely think of anything to say to him.<p>

" Well that's ok.. I like shy girls. " He said as he gave me a cheeky wink.  
>My heart started pounding. But, what if he's one of those guys whos, well, urmmm, popular ?<br>" Well ... I ... " As I was just about to respond, Harry walked over.. Arrianne not far behind.

" Hey, your Niall right? How about you come and sit with us ? " He said while giving me a devious smile.  
>" Ermm yeah sure, I'd love to... " he mumbled.<br>" I guess I'll see you around Frankie ... ? "  
>" Yeah, I suppose.. " I said with a sweet smile. And that was it, he went. I new it wouldn't last long, but then again he said ' he'll see me around ' .. no one has ever said that to me, except my bestfriends obvcourse. Louis suddenly got me back on track by lifting up my bag with a smile.<br>" The bell is about to go Frankie.. best put your stuff away " He slowly handed me my bag and walked with me out of the classroom, while Liam, Lydia and Olly slowly walked behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~  
>chapter 3.<p>

Monday 3rd Spetember 3:15pm

So the rest of the school day went like that, I'd see a glimpse of him in the hallway and he'd share a quick smile. Thats my typical life, I'm nothing special. I'm not confident, I'm insecure and have normal teenage mood swings. Teenage life isn't all it's cracked up to be ...

As soon as the bell rang, I sprinted for the door. I don't know what came over me. When I reached the school gates they were all there, the people I loved and the people I barely new. Amy, Lydia, Olly, Louis and not far behind, Harry, Arrianne, Zayn, Debby, Liam and I'm guessing I was right, Niall did fit in. He fit in so well that it angered me and I don't know why.

I made my way over to Louis, Amy and Olly, brushing shoulders with Harry on the way past.  
>" Hey Frankie, I'm walking home with Liam today! " Lydia shouted while walking in the opposite direction.<br>" Ok, I'll see you later then! "  
>She quickly caught up with Liam and instantly entwined fingers. I have to admit that they were a good couple, but you could say that about Harry and Arrianne or even Zayn and Debby.<p>

And then theres me, hopelessly thinking that I'll be forever alone, trying to catch up with the others when I feel somebody grab me by the wrist.  
>" W-what are you doing? " I said in mid-spin.<br>" Hahaha, calm down it's only me! " And there it was again, that beautiful Irish accent.  
>" Which way are you walking ? "<br>" Down Wood Acre Lane, why ? "  
>" Good, I'm walking that way too.. Mind if I join you ? "<br>" Well I'm also walking with Amy, Olly and Louis ? "  
>" Then I'm guessing you'll have to introduce me " He said with a cheeky grin.<br>" Guys, is it ok if Niall walks with us ? " I shouted to them all, but I could see Harry giving me a stern look as he walked hand in hand with Arrianne, I mean, I had nothing against Arrianne it's just Harry really. For some reason, I can feel the hate oosing off him, I don't know what I did to him ?

" yeah sure " They said one after each other, with a confused look on their faces.  
>" So, Niall... " Louis and Olly did most of the talking the way home, me and Amy just truged behind like lost dogs, with absolutely nothing to say. Even occassionally sharing a quick look before they started a new topic.<p>

" Ok guys, this is our stop.." Olly and Amy parted off home leaving me Niall and Louis to walk the extra 2 minutes.  
>" So Frankie, where about's do ya' live ? " That accent was growing on me even more.<br>" Just round the corner.." Acting quite shy for a change...  
>" Ahh, I see, I'll have to pop round sometime ? "<br>" Erm, yeah ok.. " Softly scraping my hair behind my ear and looking up, when he gave a little wink. And then he went down the nearest street, home.

" So Frankieeeeee, have you got a crush ?" Louis sang. When he grabbed my arms and started ball room dancing with me in the middle of the street. He was funny like that.  
>" Let go Louis! " I protested with a slight smirk on my face.<br>" ok, ok angry pants. What's the matter ? "  
>" Nothing, why ? "<br>" Well, you seemed abit out of the ordinary today ? "  
>" Me? Out of the ordinary? Since when was I ever IN the ordinary? " I giggled.<br>" Ahhhh, I see what your playing at. You have got a crush! It's on that Niall guy isn't it ? "  
>" No, obvcourse not! Have you seen him? He wouldn't fall for a person like me? "<br>" Why not? Your beautiful ..." He whispered under his breath. I stopped.  
>" What did you just say? "<br>" Oh nothing, it erm, doesn't matter..." He hessitated.  
>" Oh ok, I'll see you later then? "<br>" Yeah, don't see why not! " And at that moment he picked me off the ground bridal style, and gave me one of his famous 'Louis hugs' as he called them. I love that guy!

When I got into the house, Ellen soon followed.  
>" How was your day honey ? " mum shouted.<br>" It was.. typical " And with that I ran upstairs, took my shoes off and just lay on the bed, staring at the cealing. Speechless. What did Louis just say to me.. in fact, I think I just invited Niall over? I sprung out of bed, grabbed my phone and texted Olly.

Me: _Do you have Nialls number.. I need it quick, I can expl..._

Before I could finish my sentence, a text came through. It was Niall. Wait.. what? How did he get my number ?

Niall: _Hey it's Niall, so have you thought anymore about me paying you a little visit ? ;)_

Me: _No, not really.. I didn't think you were being serious ?_

Niall: _Yes I was! I want to get to know you alittle more.. and if I can't come round there I'll have to catch you somewhere else.. I like you Frankie, you're alright x_


	4. Chapter 4

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~  
>Chapter 4.<p>

The rest of the week went as normal, well more or less the same as yesterday. I tried to avoid Niall abit more now, he was getting more popular and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be hanging out with a person like me. Although, I did have some interactions with him, they were harmless though. Maybe if he was in my class then I'd help him with alittle work is all. But thats how I like it just a helper, on the side. Thats way it should have been at the start, but I'm totally over that know... I think.

Saturday 8th September, 9:02am.

The weather was getting colder now, winter was surely on it's way. I wasn't complaining, I love winter, it was my favourite time of year, I love the bitter cold, and wrapping up in big thick cardigans and jumpers, Manchester was great this time of year, everyone shopping, the german markets, ice skating, the snow slide, christmas lights, it sure made you feel the 'family' like warmth when everyone was together. Even when they walked down the street, minding their own bussiness.

As I woke up, I took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. It was Saturday, a time to relax. My normal Saturday would constist of, homework, tv, and maybe texting some of the other guys when my kitten, buzz, walked in, hopping along with his silky grey fur bouncing around and his big green eyes fixed on me. I was about to invite him onto the bed when I got a text. It was off Niall.

Niall: _Hey Frankie! It feels like I've not seen you in ages.. where have you been hiding? ;)_

Me: _Hi..Niall. I suppose so.. and, nowhere._

It was short and simple and didn't leave him much to reply off, so I turned my phone off and quietly walked down stairs. I joined Ellen to watch tv while eating a bowl of shreddies.

" Frankie ? " mum shouted from the conservatory.  
>" Can you come here a second ? "<br>" Yeah, sure mum. I'm coming! " I got up and trotted into the conservatory.  
>" So, are you going to tell me what you want for your birthday ? " Yep, it was my birthday coming up next weekend. Birthdays never really phased me, but mum seemed to think that this one was 'special' seeing as I was turning sixteen. I never really celebrated normally but mum insisted on me throwing a party at my house. I don't have a clue who I'd invite, so I refused.<p>

" Frankie, your sixteen! You need to celebrate... I've got an I idea! Well, me and your dad are going to stay at your grandmas the night of your birthday. We thought that you could have a couple of friends over and we'll get you some drinks, is that ok? " She said fairly fast.  
>" Erm yeah, ok.. thanks. " I grinned back at her.<br>The rest of the day was spent planning out who I was going to invite.

_Saturday:  
>Amy,<br>Ellen (obviously),  
>Olly,<br>Louis,  
>Lydia,<br>Liam (because of Lydia)  
>ermm ...<em>

My pen tapped the peice of paper. I then scribbled a few other names from school, I quickly emailed everyone, hoping that I'd get decent replies. Suprisingly everyone said yes.  
>I switched my phone on to see if anyone had texted me about the party (times,dates ect) When I got yet another text from Niall.<p>

Niall: _Hey, I heard your having a bit of a party? How come you didn't invite me :(_

Me: _I guess it's because I don't know you that well..._

Niall: _Well maybe you could get to know me better at the party ? ;)_

Me: _Ok..._

I didn't know what to say. I could sense some cocky behavior coming along. I meant what I said, I didn't know him that well. Could I trust him?

Niall: _Great, I'll be round at about 8! Mind if I bring some friends along ? x_

Me: _Well it depends, who you thinking about ?_

Niall: _Harry, Arrianne, Zayn, Debby ?x  
><em>

Me: _I suppose so .._

I was doubting myself, but I guess a few extra people wouldn't hurt. I needed to relax alittle so I just went with what he said with no more than a shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~  
>Chapter 5.<p>

Moday 10th September, 9:25am

So it was Monday. Another week of school was left until my birthday. Not that I was excited or anything. As I walked into my registration class (form) I was greeted by all of the girls. Amy, Lydia, Arrianne, Debby and a few others.  
>" Whens your party? "<br>" What are you wearing? "  
>" Do we need to bring drinks? "<br>All these questions came flooding in at once, it took me a while to answer them all. When I'd finished standing at the door, with everyone screaming questions about the party, I finally went and sat down. I sighed in relief.  
>The table that I sat on constisted of, Me, Amy, Lydia, Liam, Olly and Louis. We were all having a nice chat (and Lydia was filling her face with skittles, first thing in the morning) when Arrianne, Debby, Zayn, Niall and Harry came over.<br>" Can we sit with you guys today ?" Arrianne said, accompanied with an inviting smile.  
>" Yes, I don't see why not " Said Olly quite happy with the idea.<br>I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. We all made room so that they would fit on the table. Harry and Arrianne sat at the top of the table, Zayn, Debby and Amy sat on one of the sides, Lydia, Liam and Louis sat on the other side. That left me and Olly on the end, and Niall pulling a chair to the corner of the table.  
>" Thanks for inviting us to your party " Zayn blurted out. He quickly nudged Harry.<br>" Yeah, thanks.. " Harry mumbled.  
>" It's ok, really. " I said.<p>

As the day went on, the tension between me and Harry got stronger. He started giving me wierd looks and being more aggressive than usual. I was still trying to pin point what I did wrong.

Niall waited for me after class. He wanted to walk me home, without the others obvcourse. So he quickly grabbed my hand and ran to the gates before anyone else was there. After grabbing my hand, he didn't let go. We walked back hand in hand like we'd known each other for years, it was sweet. The whole way home was filled with awkward silences and cute glances but he didn't seem to mind as long as he was with me. When we finally reached my house, Niall dropped my hand and stepped back. He cocked his head and sighed.  
>" What's the matter? " I said in confusion.<br>" Nothing, it's just..."  
>" Just what? -.." I cut Niall off before he could answer, ".. Nevermind, just, I've got to go now. umm, bye."<br>As I was about to turn to unlock my door, Niall brushed my cheek with his thumb, before leaning in and softly kissing my cheek. I blushed uncontrollably. He bowed his head and left, leaving me stood at the door in shock.

What just happened? I got through the door and slammed my bag down in the nearest place possible. Did Niall just... kiss me? I felt tingles all over my body as I slouched down into the couch.

- Saturday morning -

Things between me and Niall were awkward throughout the week. He didn't speak to me, he didn't even share a quick glance. Basically he didn't say anything to anybody. I needed to know why he did it ?


	6. Chapter 6

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win ~  
>Chapter 6.<p>

Saturday 15th September, 10:20am

Waking up quite early for a Saturday, my nerves started to kick in. It was my birthday, I was overwhelmed with excitement but also knew that I'd do something regretable. I slipped on a pair of Ellen's slippers and skipped down the stairs. Mum and dad were waiting at the bottom, greeting me with stupidly wide grins and a fair amount of presents. I took the presents into the living room and sat down with the family and a hot cup of tea. I opened each present with care. I got a couple of CD's and tickets to go see The Wombats in concert off my mum, a cute necklace and some perfume of my dad, and a new jumper and some bracelets of my sister. The rest of my family gave me the odd bit of money, which was fine with me.

I decided that I needed to start getting ready. I went upstairs and checked my phone to see If had any texts. Lydia's name popped up as I unlocked my screen.  
>" I'm coming five-ish, do you want me to bring any drinks or any food?:) "<br>"Ok, and the food is sorted but you can bring any drinks you like. " When the message sent I threw my phone onto my bed and left for the bathroom. I leaped into the shower, turning the shower on. The cold water hit my skin causing me to shiver. After adjusting to the temperature, I started washing my hair, plus everything else you do in the shower.

When I got back to my bedroom, I carefully examined the contents of my wardrobe.  
>" What to wear? " I mumbled..<br>I pulled out a pair of high waisted denim shorts and a black short sleeved scallop blouse, accompanied with my burgundy Mary Jane heels. I let my hair dry naturally, Louis always said it looked better that way. I applied some liquid eye liner and mascara, my eye lashes are naturally long, so I keep my make up minimal.

My mum and dad left whilst I was still getting ready, so Ellen helped me move the furniture back against the wall and safely put away any ornaments. All to do now was set the food and drinks out. I sat down to watch some TV when there was a harsh knock at the door, I got up to answer it and there stood Lydia, wearing a cute, little black dress with complimenting suede heels. She handed me a card and some drinks. I went and put the drinks over by the fridge then sat down and opened my the card, which also had in a twenty pound note. I thanked her for her generosity and put the money away somewhere safe.

A few hours past and it was soon time for the party, we started the music and waited for people to arrive. Louis, Olly, Amy and Liam were the first to arrive, soon after the house started filling. I went to get my first drink when I realised Harry had entered with a group of people I didn't know, but I shrugged it off and went over to talk to Lydia.

As the night went on, the smell of Alcohol and cigarettes started to linger in the air. I couldn't breathe. I went up to my bedroom and sat on my bed. Just to calm down obvcourse. The night was going great! I took a deep breath, when a head popped round the door.  
>" Frankie ?"<br>" Oh hey Niall! When did you get here ?"

-NIALLS P.O.V;

As I walked into Frankies room, I could smell the alcohol oosing off of her.  
>" Frankie ?" I asked curiously.<br>" Oh hey Niall! When did you get here ?" She slured her words, I'd wouldn't have guessed that Frankie would be like this.  
>"Urmm.. about ten minutes ago, are you ok? "<br>"Yea ..yea.. Come sit down Niall, here! " She patted a space next to her on the bed, I looked behind me before going further into the room and closing the door.  
>"We need to talk Frankie, about what happened on Monday, you know?- " I looked at her raising my eyebrows.<br>"Oooh yeah, ok.. - "  
>"You know what, not in this state, I'll wait until you're a little more .. yourself.." I looked into Frankie's, piercing green eyes, she wasn't as drunk as I thought she was.<br>"Niall.. " She raised her hand and stroked my cheek, before wrapping her arms around my neck. She leaned in closely then whispered in my ear, " It's ok ", as I was about to answer, she brought her face to mine. Kissing me tender but passionatly..

When..

-LOUIS' P.O.V;

I hadn't spoke to Frankie much when I had gotten here, so I decided to go wish her a Happy Birthday. I searched around the house, from the kitchen, to the garden and back into the living room, the only other place was upstairs. I walked slowly up the stairs as I quickly examined the hall. Still no sign of her. As I got onto the landing I could hear faint talking coming from her bedroom, it sounded like Frankie, but she was with a boy. I walked over to her room, placing my hand on the handle and pushing it down slowly before entering her room.. then I saw it..

Frankie had her arms round Niall whilst one of his hands was on her hip and the other on her cheek. Frankie moved her face away from Niall to look at me.  
>"Oh.. umm.. sorry, I'll just-.." I slurred as I ran out the room, slamming the door behind me. I jumped down the stairs and pushed all the drunks out the way, I ran straight out the front door and into the road. By this time it had gotten dark and started to rain.<p>

-FRANKIE'S P.O.V

I don't know what came over me, but I felt the need to go chase after Louis and explain. I stood up from the bed and ran from the room, leaving Niall. I searched the house for Louis when I saw the front door was wide open. I ran out onto the street where I found Louis sat on the pavement, his hair dripping and his polo see through from the rain. I walked over to him when he stood up, towering over me with pleading eyes.  
>" Why are you out here? " I asked.<br>" Um, I just had to, get out.."  
>" But it's raining, and it's cold, and dark? "<br>"I know.. just.. Frankie-" He stopped himself.  
>I looked straight into his eyes, water dripping down his face and off the end of his nose. He sweeped a loose piece of my hair behind my ear, he didn't say anything, he just looked at me, and I could tell what he was feeling.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~

Chapter 7.

The Next Morning;

I woke up sweating, and breathing quite fast. I must have had a nightmare. I had completely forgotton about last night, I guess I'd had a bit to drink.. I slowly stumbled over to the mirror, my head was pounding. I looked up to find myself wrapped in someone else's sweater and soaking wet polo. I didn't understand, who took my clothes off? In fact, who's clothes were these?  
>I brushed my shoulders and lifted the heavy jumper over my head, let my hair down, and wiped off all of my make up from last night. My body soon turned cold from the wet polo, so I slipped a cardigan on and a pair of jogging bottoms. Rubbing my eyes, I tugged on the door handle. It was stuck, there was something leaning on the door. When I finally got it open I heard a thud. As I looked down I saw Lydia fast asleep with Liam on the edge of the landing (where my door was). I tried to wake them up but they wouldn't budge. I left trying to find if anyone else had done the same. I peared into Ellens room, where she was safetly fast asleep.<br>There was two boys in the bath, a girl in the hall way who looked alot like Debby, a lamp on top of the toilet, a chair on the stairs, Amy was spread across the kitchen table and there was two people asleep on the living room floor. One of them was Olly for sure, the other was Zayn. I didn't know the boys in the bath so I rushed them out of the house quickly. Everyone else must have gone home.

There was one place I didn't check, my mum and dads room.  
>I slowly pushed down on the handle and tip-toed into the room... everything was intact, except there was a lump in the bed. As I moved further into the room, I could see that it was a person, they had brown hair. That's all I could make out. I creeped over to the other side of the bed and sat with my back to their face. I wasn't really bothered with who it was, so I didn't care to look. I slouched and tried to remember what happened last night when a pair of hands crept their way around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.<br>" nice t-shirt .. " He whispered. Then all of a sudden he covered my eyes with his hands so I couldn't see who it was and pulled the covers over my head. He sprang out of bed, leaving me confused underneath the covers. I shoved them over my head and saw a quick flash of someone sprint out of the door in nothing but a pair of boxers. I chased after them and into the living room where I saw someone duck behind the sofa.  
>" Got you! " I shouted, while falling to the ground and landing on their lap. He grabbed my head and tilted upwards. It was Louis, his eyes locked with mine, this feeling felt some-what fimiliar.<br>" W-w-what are you..-" He cut me off before I could finish.  
>" I'll be right back .." While he climbed up the stairs, I looked around in confusion.<br>" Here - " He handed me the sweater that I woke up in.  
>" Take my polo off, it's still wet! I told you to put the sweater on but you refused to take the t-shirt off so I managed to persuade you to wear both .." He said it like he new that I wouldn't remember.<p>

" W-what are you talking about ? " I mumbled.  
>" Never mind, I'll speak to you later. " And with that, he left.<br>I was so confused, sat there in Louis' sweater and polo, I just looked around the messy room. I couldn't come to terms with what just happened.

I finally composed myself and stood up, I pulled Louis' jumper down and ran upstairs. Lydia and Liam were still asleep, I kicked Lydia a few times to try and wake her, she jumped up and stared at me, angrily.  
>" What ? " She looked me up and down in confusion.<br>" I need your help.." I said sweetly.  
>" What do you need help with. "<br>" Firstly getting everyone out of the house and going through what happened last night with me."  
>" ok, ok. " She ran around screaming, " Everyone move it! " After a little persauding from Lydia, everyone soon left the house.<br>" Onto my next task! " She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the living room and sat me down.  
>" So what did you want to know ?" She said.<br>" Basically, what actually happened with me last night ...?" I sighed.  
>She starting mumbling away when she got to something rather interesting.<br>" So this was overheard but.. apparantly Louis caught you kissing Niall, and then you chased Louis outside and Niall caught you two hugging so he left. "  
>" What ? " I said in a state of shock. " So what happened with me and Louis after ? "<br>" Well you came back into the house soaking wet from the rain, so Louis took you up to the bedroom, and no one heard from you after that.." She said.  
>" We didn't .. you know? ... Did we? " I said cautiously.<br>" You'll have to ask him that.. "  
>We couldn't have slept together, me and Louis are only friends. I'm positive... I think.<p>

Once everyone had left, even Lydia. I decided to go for a walk. I walked up the hills and through the trees until I made my way to a clearing, I'd been there before. Infact, everyone has, it was like our little spot. There was a bench across the path and as I made my way over, I could see a figure in the distance. Grey hoodie, Blonde hair, it must be.. Niall. I snuk up behind him and slid across the bench.  
>" Hi Niall! " I said quite cheerfully, hoping that everything was ok between me and him.<br>" Oh, um, hi.." He didn't seem pleased to see me.. atall.  
>" What's the matter ? Why are you up here on your own? "<br>" Nothing, and I could ask you that same question." He snapped at me. He seemed angry, but I couldn't see what I did wrong. I mean, I only hugged Louis.  
>" Sorry.." I huffed.<br>" For what? " he mumbled.  
>" Everything that I did to hurt you last night.. infact, what did I do to hurt you last night? " I said in confusion.<br>" Well, you.. um... kissed me." He shrugged.  
>" And that hurt you, did it? " I smirked.<br>" No it's just.. I like you..alot. And when I saw you and Louis, I couldn't take it. It's not your fault. "  
>" Wait.. what? Me and Louis? We only hugged. "<br>" Yes but, it was the way you look at each other, the kind of way that I look at you. "  
>" But I like you Niall. " Atleast thats what I kept telling myself.<br>He held my hand.  
>" You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." He whispered in my ear. While brushing my cheek with his nose and gently kissing me. As he looked down at me, he could see that I was in Louis clothes, he got up but I grabbed him and made him sit back down.<br>" Trust me, I don't know what happened. But.. I'm with you now. And whatever happened doesn't matter. " I whispered.  
>" But what if you two .. you know... slept together." He said with pleading eyes.<br>" Do you honestly think I would do that ?"  
>He smiled, leaned in a kissed me again.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~

Chapter 8.

My life had never been this complicated before. And now that I admit it, I think that I have feelings for Niall and Louis. I feel like breaking down. Louis has been my best friend since I was little and to all of a sudden find some attraction in me was obsured. Although when we were stood there, in the rain, his hands on my waist, and the way he looked at me, made me go weak in the knees.  
>What am I saying? It was the same way Niall looked at me, it was the way Niall kissed me, soft and meaningful.<p>

Niall grabbed me by the hand and walked me home, but all the way back, I couldn't concentrate, all that was on my mind was Louis. The hardest thing was, thinking about it, I had a choice between him and Niall.

As soon as Niall had disapeared from clear view of my house, I put my coat back on and ran to Louis', we needed to talk.  
>I knocked on his door and shuffled back down the steps.<br>" hello? " Louis said before slowly opening the door.  
>" ermm Louis? It's me, Frankie.." I said quite sheepishly.<br>" Oh, hi there! " He screeched, whilst flinging his arms around me.  
>" Louis! Come on now, we need to talk .." He spun me around and guided me into his living room.<p>

" Do go on.. " He said in a rather posh accent.  
>" Well, first things first, I'm so confused and I need you to be honest with me now.. what happened last night? "<br>" Don't you remember? Well anyway... - " He went on until it got to the bit I was most interested in.  
>" - then I walked with you up to the bedroom and - " I gave him a concerned look. He placed his hand on my shoulder.<br>" let me finish... - and you were freezing, so I slipped my jumper over you and tucked you into bed, I lay down next to you until you fell asleep and then went back down to the party. "

I sighed in relief, I wrapped my arms around him and whispered " thankyou " into his ear. All of a sudden I broke down into tears.  
>" Louis, I need to go .. I - " He cut me off and took me to the door.<br>" I'll see you tomorrow ok? " He wiped a tear from cheek.  
>" ok .. " I sniffled and walked out onto the steps.<br>" Night Frankie .." He said while closing the door behind me.  
>As I walked home, I realised why I was so upset. The reason being that there was two boys, I repeat, two boys that cared about me so much. Which meant that I had a choice between them. I couldn't bare it, I didn't want to hurt either of them.<p>

- Monday morning -

I didn't even want to go to school today, the thought of it made me feel physically sick. The hardest thing was having to face Niall and Louis again. I finished getting ready and slipped on my shoes and wrapped a thick grey scarf around my neck, it was getting colder. I set off extra early today so that I could avoid any social contact. When I got to form room, I sat at the very back. I was the first one in so I put my bag underneath the desk and slouched down in my chair, trying not to be noticed. Turns out, when you don't speak at all, you become the most noticable person in the room. Everybody suddenly becomes your best friend, simply because they all want to know whats up with you ...  
>My eyes were fixed on the ground, yet everybody elses eyes were fixed on me. The feeling was suffocating, so I threw my bag back onto my shoulder and ran out of the room. Stumbling into the main hall, I went and sat on a chair in front of the stage. No one was supposed to really go in there during form time, but I always used to. I sat there in silence for twenty seven minutes, right up until the bell rang for first lessons. A tear rolling down my cheek, I tilted my head forward and rushed through the corridors and into my maths class.<br>Again, I slid into yet another chair, minding my own bussiness entirely, when the new girl walked in. She had mid-length dark brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't the tallest of the bunch but that didn't really matter. She flung her bag underneath my desk and sat on the chair next to me.  
>" Hi! My names Georgia! " She said extremely cheerfully.<br>" Frankie.." I whispered under my breath, I was in no mood for conversation, and she noticed.  
>" Are you ok? "<br>" Um yes, yes I am.. " I cracked a smile and dabbed my eyes with a tissue.  
>" Good! " She smiled back, and that was all it took to make me feel better, a fresh new smile.<br>We walked to the next lesson together, slowly followed by Lydia, Amy, Arrianne and Debby. It was nice, you know, just us girls. Quickly I realised that I was working myself up and everytime I'd catch Niall or Louis looking at me from the corner of my eye, I just forgot about it.

My next lesson was Geography. Niall sat on the oposite side of the classroom and Louis sat next to me. But I didn't worry, I knew that if I did, I'd just end up in tears again.  
>All us girls walked in together, I took a deep breath and trotted over to Louis, sat down and opened my textbook. I could feel him looking at me, but I just shrugged it off and got to work. Five minutes into the lesson and I already felt uncomfortable so I swung round to find where Georgia was sat. To my suprise, she was sat over in the corner, next to Niall. They were laughing, play fighting and most of all.. getting along. Jealousy overcame me.<br>" Stop it! " I screamed across the classroom, not thinking at all. Suddenly all eyes were fixed on me again, I couldn't believe I'd just said that. My face went bright red, slouching down, I burried my face into my textbook, I was so embarrassed. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, looking up, I saw it was Louis, his eyes glazed over and worried. I pushed him away and sunk into my chair even more. I wasn't angry with anyone but myself. I couldn't believe how I just snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~

Chapter 9.

-continued-

" Is something the matter? " Mrs Jenners said quite sternly.  
>" N-No miss, I'm sorry " I said, then wriggled back up my chair and sat up straight.<br>" Good, now would you mind carrying on with your work? "  
>" Yes miss.." I mumbled and started working again.<br>Throughout the lesson, I couldn't concentrate, everyone else had forgotton about it but I couldn't get it off my mind. What came over me? I went into a sudden daze.  
>" Fankie.. Frankieeeee? " Louis hummed.<br>" yes, uh, w-what, what? " I said quickly snapping out of it.  
>" The bell has gone, you coming? " He got up and started tugging on my sleeve. I struggled up and stepped around his pulled-out chair.<br>" Yes, I'll catch up with you in a minute.. " And with that he left.

The rest of the of the day consisted of me being constantly worried about what the connection between Georgia and Niall was. The wierd thing was, when they walked down the corridor, not even acknowledging me, they looked so... good together. I went over and pulled Georgia from the group of people swallowing her up in questions about her old school.  
>" Georgia, can I talk to you? "<br>" Yeah, sure, 'course you can " She grinned.  
>" Do you, you know, like Niall? " I mean I know she'd only been here two days, but she was in every single one of his classes and she walked to and from school with him...<br>" Ummm, I guess so, I mean.. I don't know, he's cute, but it's only been two days, jees Frankie " she giggled.

" oh.. yeah, look, I'm sorry I snapped at you in Geography, I'm just not myself today.."  
>" It's ok! " She said fairly qucikly, while a hand submerged from the crowd, grabbed hers and spun her around.<br>" Georgia! " Niall shreeked, it had only been 10 minutes since they last saw eachother.  
>" Niall! " They both laughed in unison and skipped back in the opposite direction.<br>A horrible feeling formed in my gut, did Niall like Georgia too? I questioned myself for hours, what happened to me?

Finally, the end of the day, the last bell was always the most soothing. I caught my breath and walked out of the school gates. Louis was there waiting for me, with stretched out arms. I ran up to him, and inbedded my face into his warm chest. It was now clear who I had feelings for. I know I cared about Niall so much, but there was something so unrealistic about it. The worst thing was having to walk past Niall and Georgia, already hand in hand, he gave me a look that could cut glass. But he new that he had to move on, we both did.

Louis walked me all the way home, it reminded me of the time Niall walked me home, the amazing kiss at the end. I coudn't do the same with Louis, I'd feel guilty if I did. So as soon as we got to the door, I dropped his hand and ran upstairs, pulled the curtains back and waved to him from the window, he shared with me a smile and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

- Louis' P.O.V -

So the thing is, I'm honestly in love with Frankie. I can't bare it, and I know that she isn't in love with me all the same. I knew that she had feelings for Niall, the moment she set her eyes on him in Art class, I could see it. I guess this is the reason I ended up liking her even more, it was the fact that I was watching her slip through my fingers. I saw Niall with Georgia today and realised what was actually happening, was Niall and Frankie going seperate ways? When she ran up and hugged me, she wasn't concentrating, I could tell, all she was thinking about was Niall. And I also I know how hard all this has been on Frankie, I feel like it's partly my fault, my fault for loving her.

As I gazed up I saw Frankie tap on the window, she waved and gave me a cute little smile, all I wanted to do was go up to her, just to be with her, but she obviously wasn't feeling the same. I dropped my head and walked away, my hands deep in my pockets.

- Frankie's P.O.V -

I flopped down on my bed with a huff. I needed to sort things out. Ellen suddenly burst into the room. " Frankie! " she screamed.  
>" Yes? "<br>" You'll never guess what! "  
>" What? "<br>" Amy got a boyfriend .. " She cocked her head and smirked.  
>" What? Who? " I said in shock. She edged closer to the bed.<br>" Olly .. " She hesitated.  
>" My Olly ? "<br>" Yes, 'your Olly' "

" Aw! Amy and Olly, I new that would happen! " I giggled. And slumped back onto the bed.  
>" What's up now ? " Ellen murmed.<p>

" Louis. "  
>" But what about Niall? " She said in confusion.<br>" Me and Niall was something so unrealistic Ellen.. anyway he has 'Georgia' now " I sighed.  
>" So what's happening with you and Louis? "<br>" I like him, I really do .. "

The story of me and Louis had just started and it was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win ~.

Chapter 10.

- THE NEXT MONTH -

Everything in my life had settled down now, Niall had been dating Georgia for weeks, Harry and Arrianne were still together, so was Zayn and Debby, Liam and Lydia, oh and most of all, me and Louis.

It was great, everything seemed to be getting better, especially with me and Lou.  
>I'd moved on from Niall and I'm pretty sure he did the same. I liked everything the way it was.<br>It was Saturday today, time relax as I had the house to myself. I swung out of bed, slipped the warmest pair of pj's on seeing as it was freezing outside and made myself a nice warm cup of tea. Ellen was at one of her friends houses and mum and dad had gone to a hotel for the weekend. The best thing about this weekend was that it was Halloween tomorrow and Georgia was having a party, I was so excited. I thought the best thing to do today was decide what to wear tomorrow, it was fancy dress obvcourse, Alice from Alice in Wonderland seemed like the only costume that suited me, so I lay it out on the chair in my room. It wasn't much, just exactly what she wore in the film, simple, but effective.  
>Once that had been done, I grabbed my makeup bag and fiddled about with different looks. Again, I went for more of a natural look and decided I was going to leave my hair natural. Speaking about hair, mine looked like it needed re-dying, so I grabbed the bottle of rich chocolate-brown hair dye sitting on my window, waiting to be used and headed straight to the bathroom. As I struggled to find a towel to wrap round my hair, I heard the door bell go. Having no clue who was at the door, I practically fell down the stairs, seeing as I was trying to dry my hair at the same time. I got the keys and unlocked the door, turned around and shouted "If you're friendly, come in!" (Not something that's really encouraged). I trotted into the kitchen to make yet another brew, and then realised that I'd just left a stranger standing, confused in my house. When I turned back around, I realised that the person wasn't there, I blinked a couple of times then started running around screaming "HELLO?" Sprinting into the living room, I flipped over the sofa and onto someones lap. It was Louis.<p>

" I thought I'd make myself at home seeing as you left my in the doorway.. " He shrugged.

" Oooo, sorry. " I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
>" What are you doing here anyway? "<br>" I came to check up on you. " He whispered.

" Check up on me? I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself! "  
>" Do you wanna' hear a secret? "<p>

" Irrelevant, but go on then .. "  
>" I just wanted to see you " He looked down and twirled a loose piece of my hair. He was so sweet, and trust me to ruin one of those 'romantic moments'.. The phone rang, I quickly snapped out of my daze and ran into the hallway, picked up the phone, huffed and screamed "HELLO?" for the second time today.<br>" Frankie? Are you ok ..? " It was my mum.  
>" Yes, yes I'm fine, but mum, I've got to erm, go. You see ..- " She cut me off before I could finish.<br>" Is Louis there? Hmmmm. " She said quite sternly.  
>" What? Nooooo, pftt, no. Obvcourse not. " I said rather sarcasticly.<br>" Oh, ok then, I'll ring you back later, ok? "  
>" Yes mother .." I slammed the phone down, slid back across the hall and plonked myself back down on Louis' lap.<br>" Iya. " I smirked.  
>" Hi there. " He smiled back and flipped me over, eventually I landed on the floor with Louis pearing over me, tutting. He reached a hand out and pulled me back on the sofa.<p>

" So, what time am I picking you up? "

" Picking me up, w-what? " I said slightly confused.

" You know.. tomorrow? Georgia's party? "  
>" Ahhhhhhh, erm, I don't know, around seven? " I said quite politely.<p>

" Ok, I'll see you then? " He threw his jacket over his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets.

" Ok " I bit my lip, while he kissed me gently on the cheek and walked out the door.

The Night got colder and being home alone wasn't all it was cracked up to be, I mean sitting on your own in the dark, freezing with a cup of tea and rubbish tv. It was draining me, so I trotted up to bed and wrapped myself up underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I got up quite early, seeing as I didn't go to bed late last night. But I wasn't disapointed, this meant more time to get ready for Georgia's party.

First things first, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it while watching 10 year old cartoons.

Then I showered for around 45 minutes, including the regular, sing my heart out to mumford and sons phase. After that, I wrapped a towel round me and watched yet another batch of ancient cartoons. And then finally thought it'd be a good time to start getting ready. I slipped on some fancy underwear and then my 'Alice' dress, tied with a thick black bow around my waist. I pulled up my black, knee-high socks and put on a pair of cute boat shoes (I wasn't good with heels). Hair and make-up was done in a matter of minutes and I was ready to go. There was an hour left till Louis was coming to pick me up, so I slumped down onto the bed and raided the internet to cure my boredom. I sat there playing with the ruffles that lay at the bottom of my dress and just thought to myself, what if anything bad happened at this party? Maybe I should stay away from the alcohol seeing as it clearly doesn't agree with me. Yes, that would be a good idea, I could keep an eye on other people that meant. I heard Louis walk up the drive, so I ran and slammed open the door before he could even knock. I flung my arms around him. When I looked down, I saw that he was dressed as superman, typical Louis. He had a plain white shirt and black braces on, fake glasses and with his open shirt, he had a superman top underneath. He looked so cute.  
>We both looked like a bit of an odd couple, walking hand in hand down the street in our outfits, but we found it rather amusing.<p>

" Frankie, I want you to be careful at this party, ok? " Louis said rather concerned.

" Louis, I'll be fine, anyway, I'm not drinking so nothing should really happen in my case. " I could see where he was coming from, but I didn't want him to worry. We walked down Georgia's street and could already hear music coming from the house, there were people outside, getting some air. I guess that there was going to be alot of people there, seeing as Georgia had only moved schools last month, so she invited all of here old friends along aswell. As we walked in, I spotted some fimiliar faces and decided to go over and talk. Louis had already gone to get a drink, but it didn't bother me, I knew I could trust him. It was 8 o'clock and people were already practically drunk. It was a bit overwhelming, so I decided to go on a wonder. Infact, where did Louis go?

I went from the kitchen, to the conservatory, to the garden. I spotted Louis and once I knew he was fine, I decided to head on upstairs to see if anyone I knew was up there. The night progressed and all those 'familiar faces' started to disapear into Georgia's room. I peared in through the gap between the door and the wall. There must have been around 17 people in the room, all playing a game of spin the bottle. One by one, boys and girls would wonder into the closet and come back out atleast 7 minutes later. God knows what they were getting up to, and to be honest, I didn't want to know. But all that changed when more people wanted to play and I got dragged into the room with them, they sat me down infront of the empty clear glass bottle, in mid-spin. I started to get nervous, I didn't want to go into that closet, especially because of Louis. They wouldn't let me leave, they kept shouting and chanting until the bottle finally landed on me and shortly after, Niall.

It was our turn to go into the closet. I refused to even get up of the floor, but a group of extremely drunk, older boys carried me in. I shouted for Louis but, I highly doubt he could hear me. No one could help, everyone had been drinking. Even Niall. I was terrified. What was he going to do to me?

A tear rolled down my cheek, I could feel that something bad was going to happen. The boys dropped me onto the floor in the closet, it was terribly warm and dark, the wicker door slammed shut behind me, I couldn't breathe. Niall stepped forward and lifted me up. His grip was strong and over powering, I couldn't get away, I felt helpless. After screaming for Louis so loud, my voice began to fade away and I couldn't even get a whisper out, I shouted for Louis under my breath but even I couldn't hear myself. Niall placed one hand on my waist and another on my cheek, he wiped a tear away. I could feel him breathe on my neck, the stench of alcohol lingered around his body. He took his hand away from my cheek and moved my hair away from my lower neck, his lips roughly pressed against my skin as he worked his way up towards my cheek. I tugged at his hair, but he wouldn't move. My arms dropped and my knees weakened. I fell to the ground and Niall came crashing down ontop of me, his body was so heavy, my ribs bruised. He carried on kissing me, his hands landed on my thigh. I closed my eyes tight and wished for it to be over, he started biting my lip and tears were streaming down my face. He wouldn't stop, my lip eventually drew blood and the worst thing was, I couldn't do anything. I lay there and it felt like the walls were going to cave in. The clock hanging on the door ticked away and when it reached 13 minutes, I saw a hand tug on the door handle.

" Where is she? " A voice was shouting outside, the door wouldn't budge. I heard a bottle smash and the door flew open. Niall started giggling when a dark figure dragged him away from me, defenceless. I closed my eyes.

" Oh god, Frankie, are you ok? Frankie? Frankie? " Someone scooped me up and carried me out into a now, empty room. My eyes flickered from open to shut. A hand touched my chest and warm lips kissed my forehead.

" I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault for leaving you. " A tear dripped onto my lips and my eyes began to open.

" Louis? " I mumbled with my throat, sore and in pain. This was not happening to me. Louis brushed my hair in silence. He didn't want to speak, I could see that he felt bad. But it wasn't his fault.

" I should have been looking after you, I never meant for you to get this way.." He dapped my lips with a wet flannel.

" It's not your fault Louis "

" But it is, I wasn't there for you, you're are so delicate and pressious. I can't believe he did this to you. " He shouted.

" Where is he? " I mumbled.

" I don't care, he's not here to hurt you anymore, I know that. " His thumb stroked my cheek.

" I'll never leave you, frankie. "

Louis carried my the whole way home. It was amazing. The entire way back, my eyes wouldn't leave his. He knew that I was home alone so he let himself in and took me upstairs. He put me down, softly onto the bed. He held my hand and lay next to me all night.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Velvet Lips And The Eyes To Pull Me In - We Both Know You'd Already Win. ~

Chapter 11.

I woke up with a cold breeze on my face, an aching pain coming from my ribs and the taste of dry blood upon my lips. My mind blanked as I slowly opened my eyes. Sitting up was a struggle, I poked at my bottom lip, and gazed longingly into the mirror across the room. My socks were lay by my feet and the tight bow around my waist had been taken off. My dress hung off of the side of my shoulder, exposing large purple bruises. The window was wide open and the crisp morning air suffocated my lungs, the sunlight that seeped into the room was blinding. Everything from last night came flooding back into memory, I couldn't deal with it. I turned my head to the empty space of warm slept-in blankets to the left of me. A bowtie lay on the pillow and I started to remember never letting go of a hand last night, sleeping was difficult as I still felt like I was in that small compact room, with no clean air to breathe.

The house was quiet, so I lifted myself from the bed and walked downstairs with great difficulty. I searched everywhere, yet there was no sign of Louis. Then I realised that it was school today, I couldn't imagine alot of people turning up, but I had to. I didn't want my mum wondering why I wasn't in school. I used makeup to cover the bruises and bites, pushing my hair behind my ear, I put on my school uniform, got ready and walked out the door. The air outside had now turned hazy and the sun started to rise even further into the sky, I knew I was late but I that didn't cross my mind. My main focus was getting to and from school without any interaction with anyone.

A single tear escaped my eye. I refused to imagine how many looks I'd get walking into that classroom. I didn't even want to know why Niall did what he did, I knew it was something more than the alcohol that persauded him. I hated having this gut feeling that everyone hated me, I don't know why I thought that, it's just, I just did.

I opened the doors of the classroom, it was already half way through class so it made it even more awkward. Everyone just stared at me. Suprisingly there was only a couple of people off. But that meant bad news for me.. more people to ask me questions and talk about me behind my back. I carried on into the class, I could hear people whispering things like "Did she cheat on Louis?" and "She just can't keep her hands off Niall, can she?"

I suddenly felt myself sink right back to the bottom of the social ladder. I didn't understand why people were saying these kind of things. I felt so insecure the entire day, it was long and grueling how the time went so slow throughout 2nd and 3rd period. When the bell rang for Break, I stayed back and sat in the empty classroom. The teacher was nice, so she let me stay in on my own. Turning my back on everything, I stared out of the window. Someone walked into the classroom, but I didn't dare to look. A hand crept it's way over my bruised shoulders, and a tuft of blonde hair apeared in the corner of my eye. My throat started to swell up and my eyes began to fill with tears. I edged closer to the wall, avoiding the body that lingered behind me.

" I.. I-I don't know what to say .. " The Irish accent hit me like a train. My organs felt like they were going to collapse.

" Get.. away .. from... me. " I grinded my teeth together and clenched my fists.

" I'm sorry.. I- " he murmered.

" Didn't you hear me? " I snapped and turned around. His eyes were big and wide, he looked so ashamed, so hurt, so like it wasn't any of his fault.

He dropped his hand away from my shoulder.

" Niall! " I screamed.

" Niall... niall.. you did this to me .. " My eyes welling up even more, I could barely get my words out.

" How could you? "

" I'll explain everything later .." He whispered and ran out of the room. I mean, what was there to explain? He hurt me in a way that no one had before, it was ridiculous. I could never look at him the same again, the only image I have on him is of when he was sweating and breathing heavily ontop of my in that closet. It was now permenantly engraved into my brain. I felt used, like everyone had turned against me. It was a gut-wrenching feeling but I had to deal with it in every way possible, so that I could feel some form of dignity. Composing myself was hard, but it had to be done in order for me to actually attempt walking into a classroom where I had to sit next to Niall.

As I went to sit down next to him, the room fell silent, like everyone held their breath. All eyes were yet again on me but mine were hiding in my text books. I didn't want to feel like everyone was on my back, so I blocked all sound out. Even the teachers. Niall sometimes would hit my foot with his, but I just moved more and more across, until the point I ended up sitting on the side of the table, practically facing Niall, which was a rather bad choice if I must say, he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I plunged my head toward the wooden desk, making a large bang and as for disrupting the class, I landed myself in detention and with a massive headache. This however wasn't all bad, I had to spend all of lunch inside, without social interaction. It was the best thing that had happened to me all day.

A lump on my head had formed from hitting the desk. That meant another injury to add to my list. Ever since that boy had walked into the school, my life just went from bad to worse having it's occaisional good points.

I dreaded thinking of what Niall had to 'explain' but I couldn't get it off my mind. There couldn't have been a rasional explanation. I bowed my sore head down, knowing full well that Niall was in my presence. His fingers gentley tapped my forehead, while he tutted and kissed the bruise lightly.

" Why did you do that to yourself? " He said in disapointment.

" To get away from you.. " I shouted. I scrunched my eyes up tight as he pulled my head towards his chest. It was warm and comforting but he didn't deserve any of my attention, or even a hug.

" Listen now .. " He hushed. He pulled out a chair and sat me down.

" I have alot of explaining to do.. so here goes... " He inhaled and exhaled, then started to speak again.

" Look, I lied ok. I don't have anything to say. What I did was wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you " I could sense that something was wrong, he started turning alittle hesitant. How could someone not mean to hurt another person?

" Niall, I will only attempt to forgive you if you tell me the truth. "

" I-I-I ... " He suddenly burst out into tears. Shocked, I pushed myself back into the chair, wondering why he thought he had the nerve to cry.

" I was told to do it ... " He mumbled.

" What? And you said yes? " I screamed at him.

" I couldn't say no, they said that they'd hurt Georgia. I didn't know what to do.. I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.. I can't believe what I've done. " He put his head in his hands and let out even more tears. My mind went blank yet again, I started to remember that when Louis pulled him away, he wasn't laughing.. he was crying. I mustn't have been fully concentrating to think that he laughed. And in that small room, what he did, hurt him as much as it did me.

" Who told you to do it .. ?"

" I can't say .. " He cried even more.

" Just tell me God-damn it! "

" Ok .. ok.. it was.. H-Harry. "

I started turning pale, my throat swelled back up and I dropped my hands like they had no life left in them. The boy I'd known forever but knew that he never liked me, thought of this cruel act? I batted my eyelashes and refused any emotion from leaving my body. I wouldn't let one tear drop fall, for that boy. He wasn't worth it.

I kissed Niall on the end of his nose and left the room. I bumped my sore shoulders into someone else on the way out. It was Harry. He peared into the room and saw Niall crying. His face turned red as he pushed me back into the room and slammed the door behind him. Niall's face popped up from his hands as he edged back against the wall.

Harry grabbed me by the throat.

" What did he tell you ..? " He said sternly and I shook my head, gasping for air.

" I said.. What did he tell you? " He started screaming, but I refused to let it get to me.

He threw me back against the wall and slapped my face. But I still didn't let it get to me. I spit at the floor, reminding him of how I only saw him as dirt. Niall couldn't look, so he ran out of the room.

" Looks like it's just you and me. " He whispered in my ear.

Then the best thing that had ever happened to me burst in through the door.

" Louis! " I slipped through Harry's arms and ran up to him. He held me tight and whispered,

" I told you, I'd never leave you.. you're ok now, I promise. "

Harry looked stunned as he picked his bag back up and ran out of the room in shame.

My Louis held me close to his chest, I could feel his heart pounding and he was breathing in relief.

I wondered where he had been all day, and how he knew that I was here, how he knew what was happening..

" Louis, I've never been so relieved to see you in my entire life.. " I smiled. He looked me up and down concerned.

" Are you ok, did he hurt you bad? "

" No, no, I'm fine don't you worry. I'm just glad that you're here " He seemed adgitated. Like he knew something.

" Are you ok Louis? "

" I know what Harry made Niall do, when I found out, I came running into school to find you. I wanted to comfort you but you weren't anywhere to be found. That's when I knew something was wrong. I love you so much.. I couldn't let anybody hurt you again... "


End file.
